Team Paranormal
by eLeMeNt sPiRiT
Summary: A runaway rebel. An escaped psychopathic mental psychic Pokemon on the loose. What good can come out of this unlikely pair? A destroyed city, insane people, and a crazy quest to prevent a great evil. Oh boy.
1. The Runaway

**Simply Paranormal**

**Author's Note/Beginning/Saying/waste of space/whatever the hell I need to say: This is my first fan fiction story that I'm writing. So you better be nice or else! Flames are acceptable. Seriously, my room is the only room in the whole house that doesn't have a heater. So load up on the flames if you must. Review if you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Why do you think I'm here? No offense to but if I did own Pokemon then I would be filthy rich and have a restraining order on my brother (and I wouldn't be here). Sadly I don't have the money or lawyer to do that. Nintendo and Game Freak have the honors of owning Pokemon. I own my made up characters though. Steal them and I will stalk you. 4 life.**

**Summary: A runaway rebel that goes by the name "Ren". Her past and future are unclear and totally unpredictable. No one knows who or what she ran away from though. She left behind a dark past and her motto is: 'action first, questions later.'**

**Then there that psychopathic temperamental psychic pokemon on the loose. What are the chances that they could meet? A million to one. Somehow by faith or dumb luck they meet. A rebel, a psycho pokemon. What good can come out of this unlikely duo?**

**Nothing good.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Running Away**

She was panting and running as though her life depended on it. In a strange way her life really did depend on running. Her life was now on the edge, and she could only live by running away from the only life she knew. Escaping from the place once called home and living the way she wanted to live.

Her feet pounded on the dirt ground. Dozens of leaves and twigs were snapped and stepped on. She was leaving a trail of footprints for them to find her. She might as well scream at the top of her voice: Hey! I'm right here! Come here and take me back to the place I once called home! But she knew that they wouldn't even care anyway they probably wouldn't even notice that she was even gone. Expect for maybe_ that. _But she didn't care. She didn't care at all. None of those things matter to her anymore. They weren't important. What was important was running.

This all seem unreal to her. Like as though it was just a strange dream and any moment now she was going to wake up. This couldn't be real. This was not happening. This was NOT happening to her. This couldn't be happening. It was surreal.

But it was all real. The full moon peering through the tree branches. The ghostly fog-like mist that cover the ground and rose whenever she took a step. The faint footsteps were the only thing left about her and her past. The scratches on her arms were real as along with the blood bleeding from them.

And her escape was real.

It all became clear to her at that moment. She was really escaping; this was not a dream or something entirely fake. This was real. This was real to her. All her life she had dreamed of this moment when she could finally run away and be free. And it was now happening in front of her eyes.

Tears were now streaming down her face. Leaving wet trails against her dirty and dirt covered face. _Stop crying! Come on you have to keep running! Wasn't this all you wanted? To be loose and cast free? To have a taste of freedom and live the way YOU want to? That was always your dream from the beginning. Well guess what? You might not have it anymore. It's no time to celebrate because guess what? You are not completely free or even out of danger yet. _

She wanted to stop and rest. Her feet were tried and she wanted to stop to catch her breath. She wanted to argue against the stupid voice in her head (that was right). But the voice in her head was right. So she didn't have any time to rest or even to stop and catch her breath. She didn't have time to stop for anything because they might catch up with her.

Dawn was now approaching pretty quickly and they would soon find out that she was missing. It would only be a matter of time before they would be searching for her. So she had to leave as quickly as possible.

Her mind started to wander. She had to keep her thoughts away from the pain and blisters forming on her feet. Ugh! She could feel another blister forming right now on her left foot. But she forced herself to forget the pain. She started thinking about all this. Where was she going to go after this? She had no close friends to contact. In fact she had no friends at all. She had no idea where she was or where was the closest town from here.

_I'll worry about that later._ She thought. _You're only denied the truth. Sooner or later you'll have to face it. And it's not going to help you much when you do. _said the annoying yet true voice from her head again. _Yeah? Well better later than never. Hah! Beat that!_ it didn't matter that she was arguing with her inner conscience (aka the really STUPID voice in her head); there was nothing better to do.

_You'll see. _sang the highly annoying voice. She briefly wondered when did her conscience became so smart (and annoying) and began thinking up ways to block the stupid voice. _I am not stupid! I'm not annoying either! _it said. _That is what you think. But the truth is that you were planted here from a secret organization and is going against everything I think._ she fought back.

_If it's so secret then how come you know about it then? _it asked. _Ugh… Hold on… Never mind. Oh great! I'm arguing with an imaginary voice. Stupid inner conflict-ly thing. Argh! she thought and gave up on trying to reason with herself. _

This was it. Freedom. All her life she felt like she was a trapped prisoner in a jail. No. She _was _a trapped prisoner in a jail cell. She was imprison, locked up, and caged, a hostage, a captive and putted away like a mere object. But she didn't go quietly. She was a rebel since the day she was born. Always fighting back and making chaos. And now she had managed to runaway.

The sides of her mouth perked up. _The Runaway Rebel. _Gee that will make the headlines. She could imagine it now: _Now in tonight's news: The Runaway Rebel. Highly dangerous and must approach with caution at all times. Call the police! Make sure your Pokemon is with you at ALL times. Be careful where ever you go! Lease your Pokemon, lock your doors, and board up your windows. Where could she be? What plans does she have to terrify the world? She could be stalking in a neighborhood near a place like you! _

God that was gay. But the freedom part was real. She bit her bottom lip to stop from screaming and shouting out loud. She was free! Her feelings were overwhelming and she wanted to shout, cry, run, skip and tell the whole world how she was feeling. Oh wait. She was already doing 2 out of the 5 things right now. Oh well. 2 out of 5 aren't so bad.

It was strange to her. She could do whatever she wanted to do. Anything was possible to her. A strange feeling came to her. There was a feeling of insecurity and helplessness. Like as though everything was lost in the world. She felt helpless. She didn't know where she was and she felt so unprotected and venerable.

It felt like she had threw away a life of protection and shelter for nothing. There was a feeling of unsure ness. But she ignored that knowing that it was only a falsehood. Her old life only caused her pain whenever she thought about it and it a stupid form of protection anyway. The only way she could feel protected was to runaway from her old life and starts a new one.

An old philosopher once said that you can't run away from the truth. But it was wrong in this case. She had figured out the truth and now she was running away from it. But it was not was it meant. She was sick and tired of her old life. Sick and disgusted at the way she was treated. And now she was going to start a life worth living.

Her feet pounded over the hill and she stood still looking at the site in front of her. The sun was just about to rise; the sky was a deep dark blue but was quickly turning a rich golden color. It looked so magical and _pure. _

But she wasn't too focus on that. Instead what laid ahead of her was what she was staring so determinedly at. And she broke into a wide grin for the first time tonight.

A town lay ahead covered by the morning mist. It was like it wasn't even there, just an illusion or a hallucination. If she didn't know better she would have thought that it was just her imagination or she was delusional. But it was really there. She remembered that it was one of her destination on the map that she planned out her escape on. Finally something was going right!

A flock of Pidgey burst through the trees next to her. They flew in the air like as though they were made to fly. The sight to her was almost _familiar._ And she longed with all her heart that she could be one of those Pidgeys, flying free. Suddenly she noticed all the life and spirit around her.

Some Sentrets darted through the grass they looked like as though they were in a hurry. Several Ledybes buzzed near the flowers. And she watched the nearby water Pokemon swim down the river. And few of them jumped up into the air leaving behind a small trail of water. Small crystal like droplets of water landed on the grass revealing a Taillow searching for its breakfast.

She smiled behind half close eyes at what she was seeing. One road lead back to her forest, her past. And the other lead to the town, her unknown future. It looked like it was going to be a bright future.

Not caring that she was going to dirty her clothes (not that they weren't already messed up) she felled to the ground. And with a last peaceful smile upon her face Ren fell into a dreamless peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Well there you have it! It's not really a good beginning and it's only my first fic so don't go too hard on me! I'm only human. I might not update for awhile unless there is a demanding amount of reviews. Sorry! I'm just kidding. Review if you like. Expect more from eLeMeNt sPiRiT!**

**I AM SO SORRY! My stupid younger brother decided to play a (very, very, very) late April Fool's Prank. Instead of the usual wake-up-your-sister-with-a-bucket-of-ice-cold-water or the old spider-above-your-head-trick, he decided to delete my only two fan fics (CRIES). I hate you dear brother! Do you know what else is stupid? His birthday is coming up and my mom says I STILL have to be nice to him! Life is not fair!**

**LaTeR!**


	2. Strange Events

****

Author's Note/Beginning/Saying/waste of space/whatever the hell I need to say: I'm having no luck with reviewers. Then again I am a newbie and no one really knows me and it might take some time-

I'm having no luck with reviewers. Then again I am a newbie and no one really knows me and it might take some time- 

FOR WORLD DOMANATION!

What? Katie I thought I told you to delete that last part! What do you mean it's not in your contract? Well that wasn't part of the deal! I'm the boss of you so anything I say goes! Wait don't leave! NOOO!

Okay so ever since Katie decided to quit. _hides a small pile of bones in a closet._ I've been all over the place trying to find a new secretary. You know a person that list all your appointments, type everything you say and does everything for you (like kill all the people you hate for you). Anyway my brand new secretary was GOING to arrive today. Somehow things got mixed up with that too-good-for-you company and instead she got sent to someone else.

So now I am forced to write, make up ideas and type my own story. Typing is SO hard!

I would give up on the whole thing but I know that my reviewers need me. Dramatic sign. _Ren walks into the room._

Ren: You have no reviewers! Expect that strange surfer dude that offered to sell you drugs but I turned him down.

Author: WHAT! NOOOOO!

Ren: Calm down. What else do you expect me to do?

Author: That was my brother!

Ren: ...you have a strange family.

Author: I know. They are partly insane, like me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I never will earn anything that is worth of value to anybody. Ren is forcing me to be nice to everybody today because she'll give me chocolate.

Summary: Just read the story already. Why have a summary if there is a story right in front of you?

* * *

Chapter Two: Strange Events

Just on the edge of the ghostly town of Ecruteak City; laid our young and carefree hero. Well she was really a heroine but she liked the sound of hero better so I'm just putting that up okay (she forced me to write it, also check the bottom)? Just like most heroes she was on a quest.

Not an 'OMG-we-have-to-save-the-world-before-it's-too-late' quest. Or a 'I-want-to-have-a-very-cool-yet-dangerous-adventure-because-later-on-I-can-save-the-world-before-it's-too-late.' quest. No, it was nothing like that.

And it was NOT a "I-REALLY-have-to-save-the-world-because-I-have-this-really-lame-and-stupid-dream-to-save-the-world-from-danger-and-then-I-can-rule-the-world-after-I-save-it-because-I'm-really-a-psycho-and-insane."

No. That is my next story.

She was on the road to find her future.

So what dangerous mission will today lead to? What monsters, evil creatures and Pokemon will we see today? Will our young hero(nie), hero overcome the proper task to complete her quest? What length will she go to full her destiny? Who will she meet along the way and what evil beings will she encounter? Will she succumb to the lurking reaches of evil?

The answer (to the last question) is yes.

Why?

Because she has already succumb to the land that we called 'La-La'.

(Ren: where is a translating dictionary when you need one?)

Okay. Let me tell it to you in English. Our young hero, Ren, is currently SLEEPING!

(The next part isn't really important. It's only tells you what Ren looks like, wearing, facial. etc. To be honest it's boring.

Ren: HEY!

Author: Oh yeah. I'm only writing this because she is BLACK MAILING!)

A tall girl laid on the ground of a forest blocked from the view of wandering eyes of other people. On closer look she was peacefully sleeping, her face was serene and was free from all emotion expect peace. She looked around the age of 16 or near the end of her teens. Her long raven black hair spread all around her making her look like an angel. Very pale skin shone as the sunlight peeked over the top edges of the tree contrasting with her dark red lips.

The only thing strange about her was that her face was bloody and bleeding.

Her choice of clothing was strange and it wasn't something you would wear while running away. She wore a dark shirt. It was long sleeve; she pushed the right sleeve up to her elbow during her escape and it was left that way. The outline of a purple pokeball was imprinted on the center of her shirt and the same imprint pattern was on the hem but it was smaller. Dirty ragged dark black pants hung off her shapely hips. It had pockets everywhere and some links of chains. The pants were way too long for her and it covered her black/purple sneakers.

The clothes were torn and ripped in many different places. The rips and tears were mostly made from her escape and attempts to run away. They were very noticeable due to the fact that it was clear against her pale skin.

In fact the only thing that wasn't black or Gothic-like was her long blue trench coat.

It was sleeveless and went all the way past her knees stopping half way between her shins and her knees. It clung tightly to her upper body and started to spread out starting from her waist. A dark blue color with two black curved lines on the back of her coat. She opened it during her escape and it came together at the waist by a sliver pokeball pin.

(If you took my advice then this is where you start reading.

Ren: (crying)

Author: (signs) What is the matter now?

Ren: Do you hate me?

Author: No. I just dislike how you are always against me.)

But besides her strange choice of clothing and strange appearance there was nothing... actually there was something strange about her. There was something really, really strange about her.

Her eyes suddenly snapped right open revealing deep emotional purple eyes. Last night her eyes were wide and wary, watching and waiting to see where she was running and who might prove to be a threat. Now today her eyes were just like yesterday (or was it last night?) as though she knew that something strange was about to happen.

_I know this feeling. she thought. Something is going to happen and I don't really think that it's the good kind. I ... it's like some sort of...something... DAMMIT! Words don't fail me now! Ugh! This force and feeling. It's so familiar yet strange and unusual. It's really warm and calming. I know this feeling. It is like as though I'm meeting a long lost friend or someone I knew really well. What could it?_ she thought.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE F-?"

Suddenly out of no where emerged two shadowed and dark figures.

They came from the bushes right next to her and if it wasn't for her natural instinct she would had probably be dead (and this story wouldn't be much of a story).

"HEY! THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE YOU COULD'VE KILLED! LIKE ME!"

They were moving too fast for her to see and became two blurs of black. A minute later one tripped and the other one followed them through the bushes. Quietly and quickly the rebel got up and chased after the two of them. She wanted to see what was going on and with each step closer to the blurs the feeling started to grow warmer and warmer inside her heart.

She ran through the bushes and stopped at a clearing, gasping at the sight. There stood two unusual Pokemon.

One was the Pokemon that she knew wasn't commonly found in the Johto region. It looked like a brownish bug floating a few feet in mid-air due to his natural nature (BAD PUN). Two small arms stuck out in the front and it seems that it was no use to the user. Its front was sleek and had a face that looked just like a bug. Two (sort of) wings sprouted from the back and in the middle of the back was hollow. A crescent like sliver crown hovered above its head.

She shuddered at the sight of him. His eyes were black, cold and held no emotion. There was murder in his eyes. And she managed to see some sort of black aura around the Pokemon. She shuddered and wondered what type of Pokemon could make her inside so cold.

Her PokeDex in her right pocket started beeping at the last thought. She took out the red device with the outline of a blue pokeball and it started speaking.

"Shedinja the Shed Pokemon. Its special ability is Wonder Guard which insures that Shedinja can only be effected by Fire or Super Effective Moves. It is a dual type, a Bug and Ghost type. It's body is just merely a hollow shell and most people think that it's just the shed skin of it's pre-evolution Nincada However scientists have been unable to prove this and its origins are a mystery."

_That was completely pointless and a waste of my time. I thought to myself, trying not to run into a tree and knock myself out or kill myself. It could at least tell me what are its weaknesses and advantages but instead all I got was this piece of junk's two cent. Stupid useless piece of junk that failed to helped me. I don't even know why I bother to steal you in the first place._she thought to herself, trying not to run into a tree and knockherselfout.

"WHY GOD! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!" she screamed.

Ren was too busy trying to abuse her PokeDex with a nearby stick that she didn't know that someone was watching her. The Shedinja had its attention focused on the girl ever since it the device (that she was abusing) started beeping. It was shocked at first that there was someone else here besides its foe. Its deep black eyes started to shrink, eyebrows furrowed in anger and a frown on its face.

Ren finally looked up when she thought she heard a low buzz. The sound started to grow louder and louder and it was coming right from the Shedinja. She could have sworn that there was a growing black shadowy like aura surrounding the Pokemon. A large black orb of dark energy was forming in its hands. It was growing bigger and bigger with every passing second. Soon it was even bigger than the Shedinja itself. She realized at the moment that the Pokemon was going to attack her since it was looking right at her. Ren was frozen in shock, the Pokemon had the element of surprise and she was caught off guard; it was all that it needed to kill her.

The Shedinja shouted out its attack in Pokemon language but she some how knew what it was saying.

"Shadow Death!"

A giant ball of dark energy was heading straight for her and there was no time to duck. Ren started cursingout loudher eyes wide in shock. She had no Pokemon with her, no pokeball to catch that bug with and no gun to shoot it with (not that it would've really matter because of its Wonder Guard. But try explaining that to a going to be dead girl.)

"Aww man. Time to die already? But I want to see the white light at the end of the tunnel."

The attack was only a few feet away and was moving very fast for the kill.

Suddenly the ball of evil crashed into a green barrier.At first she was confused: what was that thing? She realized that barrier: it was Protect. But Pokemon could only use that on themselves! There was no way that they could use it to protect humans! Or could they? Ren's eyes flew around the clearing. Who had cast that attack? Her mind remembered that there was someone else here beside her and the evil creature trying to kill her. But there was no one else.

"YOU MUST DIE! SHADOW DEATH!" The Shedinja was surprised that the barrier but regained itself and was firing up with another ball of evil.

"Is today kill Ren day? Because I could have sworn that was on Wednesday."

The Shedinja made an angry noise and attacked. The ball was getting closer and closer. Ren was sure that Protect wouldn't save her this time but there was no place to run and hide behind.

Was this how her life was going to end? She did nothing with her life! The only real thing she did was escape from her hell hole of a home only to be later killed at the hand of a psycho pathic deranged bug. She barely had a taste of freedom and it was all going to end in the hands of something 10 times smaller than her!

No she was NOT going down without a fight. But it was human vs. Pokemon and the Shedinja was sure to win.

Who was the person that said freedom never came without a price? Because she really wanted to punch out that someone's guts.

Fearing that this was the last moments of her life she gave an involuntary cry of alarm. She awaited the blast of the attack and would be ready when her soul spilt from her body. But it never came.

A small shadowy blur jumped in front of her, shielding the girl with its body. A yellow barrier, Light Screen, sprang in front of the creature protecting Ren and the mysterious Pokemon. Even with Light Screen she could feel the pressure of the blow. The attack made her realize how close she was to becoming dead Pokemon food. It was about the second time she had missed death by an inch. And she wished that her luck would not run out anytime soon. She opened her eyes once she felt the pressure subside and what she saw left her speechless.

The Pokemon was definite a legendary Pokemon and she remembered reading that it could only be found in Hoenn. Why would that Pokemon be here?

The creature was very small and mostly white, with a pair of gold ribbon-like wings coming from his back. Each of his arms had a fin-like extension that looked kind of like sleeves. It had a big three-pointed star like head with a long blue-green piece of paper attached to each point on his head. His face was plain with a mouth and two azure colored eyes, each of which had a blue-green triangular streak going down from them. Its eyes were radiating a calming and angry emotional glare. There was a third eye in his chest, but this one was closed looking like an upside-down semicircle tattoo instead.

The creature was in even worse wear than Ren. Its small body had a million cuts and everyone of them was bleeding.

Ren had never saw this creature in her life but somehow deep inside she knew its name. The warm feeling in her heart increased and she knew deep inside that she could trust this person.

"A Jirachi?"

If Jirachi heard Ren calling its name then it gave no sign of it. Instead it simply shook off the blow of the Shadow Death attack.. The ball dimmed and faded away leaving behind a small blanket of fog on the ground. It was either that or Ren really had bad memory. When the psychic Pokemon felt that it was safe the Light Screen started flickering on and off then it faded into nothing.

The Shedinja and the strange creature were staring at each other. Their eyes were only focus on its foe and no one else. Cold murdering steel hard black eyes collided with angry wary calming azure eyes. They swayed in the air daring each other to make the first move, copying each other movements so they wouldn't be caught off guard. Neither of them dare give the other the first chance to attack. Anything Jirachi did, the Shedinja would follow exactly. Soon they began circling each other. Neither of them dared to make the first move.

Finally the Jirachi spoke. "Kissing up to your master's shoes as usual?" it addressed in a steel hard voice.

"So the mental institution finally decided that you were safe enough to be let go? Or did you bride them again?" the Shedinja replied back in an equally cold voice. To Ren's surprise the Jirachi blushed contrasting with its chalky white face.

"Well I did cast a Sleeping Spell on the stupid Poochyena that was sniffing its butt. I mean what do they find so interesting? Then I just sent a psychic attack and POP! It was dead. Then I killed those people that tried to poison me..." it stated with a wondering look on its face. Ren could feel a small sweatdrop. They might as well be talking about the weather or something! The Jirachi was talking like as though it was the most normal-est thing to do.

The Shedinja was no different than the girl. "There were these mean men in the white suits but I just blasted their heads off..."The bug type was stunned that a Pokemon could do something like that then says it like as though it happened everyday. Finally after five minute or so Shedinja's patience was reaching its limits. He was here to fight not talk!

"ENOUGH!" he screamed. Sending a quick Shadow Ball to the annoying midget he smirked when he heard it cry of alarm. Due to its lousy aim the Jirachi managed to duck it but its message was still clear. The midget (Jirachi: Hey! Me: Alright. I'm sorry.) Psychic Pokemon then sent a psychic blast of his own.

And that was when the battle began.

* * *

**I am so SORRY. Last week was quarterly week and I had no time to do anything expect study .I think that I failed my Literacy and Math exams. But if that is the case then I can always spend the rest of my life at Fan Fiction. I really hope you like this chapter I think that's too long but that is just what I think. Review if you want to tell me what you think about it. Oh yeah I just wanted to explain some things:**

"Shadow Death!"** A very powerful attack used by ghost and dark types. It's like Shadow Ball combine with a psychic like attack. First there is a ball just like a Shadow Ball attack but then comes a wave of dark energy. It needs a lot of power to pull this attack off.**

"Aww man. Time to die already? But I want to see the white light at the end of the tunnel." **Okay this was pretty random. You didn't really get a view of Ren's personality in this chapter (and the last chapter didn't really count because she was running away). Hopefully I'll add a despriction of Ren on my profile and what she is like. Ren has a habit of making the weirdest and most random comments at the worst time possible. She's more of a slacker and gets into trouble without even knowing about it.**

"Is today kill Ren day? Because I could have sworn that was on Wednesday." **See if you can figure this one out!**

**Review if you want!**

**(Ren: So how much do I get today?**

**Author: What do you mean?**

**Ren: My payment, salary, you know money.**

**Author: You do know that you are doing this for FREE right?**

**Ren: WTF! That's it! I QUIT! **_leaves the room._

**Author: Great never needed you anyway.)**

****

LaTeR!


	3. A Very Short Chapter

**Author's Note-** WHY CAN'T SUMMER COME ANY SOONER! No school, no homework, no nagging teachers and nothing to do. I'm as bored as hell. I swear that I lost half of my IQ in the last two days. (gasps) NO! And the final exams are coming!

**Ren-** Big deal! You had no brain to begin with. And I thought you had your future planed out already.

**Me-** How can you be so mean? (sobs) Oh yeah I invented you. Never mind.

**Jirachi-** Is she like insane or something?

**Ren-** You learn fast. Unlike some people here.

**Me-**But there's only you two and me...Yes team up on me. You know I can delete you in this story with a push of a button (finger over the delete button).

**Ren & Jirachi- **You and what army?

**Me-** This one! (giant army of dark/shadow/ghost Pokemon)

**Ren & Jirachi-** AWW (beep).

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Pokemon. Could it get anymore simpler?

Summary- Read it. It will earn you five IQ points. (results might change)

* * *

**A Very Short Chapter**

"You really need anger management. I know this great therapist, she was a great help to me. Maybe I can give her a call and you can talk with- HEY!" the psychic said dodging a rather close Shadow Ball.

Ren stood there wonder what should she do. Should she run and leave the psychic Pokemon that saved her or get into a fight with two psycho pathos?

They forgot about the girl who was on the sidelines watching the fight .Ren started to notice that the Psychic Pokemon was panting and sweating while the bug didn't seem to be suffering from any damaged. She remembered that Shedinja was a bug and ghost type; the weakness of Jirachi. She noticed a small orb of black light, barely the size of a marble in the hands of the Shedinja. That sly clever little shit of a bug. It looks like Jirachi is going to need my help. That little guy saved my butt twice! And he's losing too much blood. But how can I help?

"HEY UGLY!"

Suddenly a stone was heading straight for the bug. It bounced off the Wonder Guard and had effect on the bug, but Shedinja eyes flew to Ren who had a stone in her hand. Man my aim really sucked. I was aiming for its head I got his butt instead. Aww man! That looks like one pissed off bug.

"Time to die human!" said the bug charging up a smaller ball of darkness; it was already to attack Ren. All of a sudden a blow from a psychic attack that came from the side caused the bug to lose its focus.

"Did you forget about me you dimwit?" taunted Jirachi. It was using its left ribbon to juggle three ball of constantly changing colors. Ren noticed that the Jirachi had summoned a Psychic attack and turned them into the spheres.

The Shedinja made an angry noise and started to head towards the Psychic preparing for a Head butt attack. However in the last second the Jirachi threw the spheres at him creating an explosion. Then shifting shape and became an Espeon. It looked just like an Espeon expect for some minor details. Its tail was split in two at the end and had black rings like a raccoon. There were some black rings on its legs and around its neck too. The ends of its ears were pitch black and so were the ends of its paws.

"Since when could Jirachi turn into Espeon?" Ren asked confused as hell.

"Since now!" said the Jirachi (or was it an Espeon?). It slammed into the unaware bug. It was that simple movement that started the whole thing. All Ren could see in the next few minutes were blurs of the psychic and the Shedinja. During that time Ren could distantly see the psychic turn into different psychic Pokemon. First it was a Jirachi, Espeon, Mew, Medicham, Latias, and finally a Celebi.

"It's time to finish this!" screamed the bug sending rapid Shadow type attacks. Most of them narrowly missed the fast moving psychic type. And most of the psychic attacks were hitting the bug with full force; although it was doing no damage the Shedinja was getting tired.

Ren was currently hiding behind a bush shielded away from the Pokemon's view and attacks. She was sitting Indian style on the ground hands folded on her lap and eyes closed in deep thought. A faint steel gray colored aura outlined her body. A strange and mysterious force surrounding and clocking her body with a mystic substance. Ren was currently trying to figure out how to help her new ally Jirachi (or whatever it was). She wasn't concern with the strange Pokemon right now.

She was planning later to ask the Pokemon who or what it was. But right now they had a common enemy to defeat: that darn Shedinja.

Something inside of her wanted out. It wanted to be free and rid of everything.

* * *

Reviews:

**BoFS-**I was bored and my friends wanted to know what Ren looked like. So on a (skip that very long speech part) and that's how I came up with how Ren looked like! Psychic Pokemon are my favorite type and I couldn't resist explaining how Jirachi looked like!

She is so cute! Yes in this story Jirachi is a she. If you don't like it then don't read it!

Oh yeah and randomness is my specialty. I'm kind of new to writing Fan Fiction and I worry that this story is too boring. I don't have a style (at least I think not) so I'm trying different things.

LaTeR!


End file.
